Diablo (Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken)
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Demon Lord Classification: Demon God, Heavenly King Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh || Maoh+ Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Spatial Manipulation (Can travel from one place to another instantaneously without any time lag with a space-time based ability), Teleportation, Magic, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Aura (Can create fear by releasing his Demonic Aura), Law Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can inspire fear into his enemies to derive them mad), Mind Manipulation (Can mesmerize the targets by manipulating their minds), Durability Negation, Forcefield (Always surrounded by a multi-layered dimensional barrier), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Summoning (Can summon various demons), Flight (Type 5), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Clairvoyance, Fire Manipulation (Can summon multiple fireballs radiating monstrous heat), Time Manipulation (Type 1), Illusion Creation (Can create a world of illusions), Power Nullification, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping (Can interchange the illusions and reality), Death Manipulation, Martial Arts, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the abstraction of Darkness), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Mimicry (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy spirits and souls), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Presence Concealment (Can become undetectable by erasing his presence), Status Effect Inducement, Nothingness Manipulation (Can manipulate the nihility energy), Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Absorption (Can absorb surroundings' particles and matter to reinforce his body), Resistance (to Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fate Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least City+ level || At least Continent level || Continent+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City+ (Superior to Shion) || At least Continent (Strongest subordinate of Rimuru, superior to Benimaru as well as Zegion || Continent+ (Twice as powerful in his Ultimate Form) Durability: At least City+ || At least Continent || Continent+ Speed: At least Relativistic reaction speed (Superior to Shion) || At least SoL with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) || At least SoL with MFTL+ reaction speed Intelligence: Very high Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill '- Temptation King Azazel:' *'Thought Acceleration:' Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. *'Space-Time Control': Instantaneous travel (teleportation) is possible withDiablo's will alone. It also allows movement in sub-space and stopped time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier:' An always active, multi-layered barrier. An absolute defense that makes use of dimensional gaps. *'All of Creation:' Ability to comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon in the world. *'Penalty Domination' *'Temptation World' Unique Skill '- Great Wiseman:' *'Thought Acceleration' *'Thought Domination' *'Incantation Void:' When using magic, there’s no need to chant. '- Enchanter:' *'Fascination' *'Seduction' Spatial Travel: Allows immediate transfer, it is categorized as a space-time magic. Although Diablo's Spatial Travel is an advanced ability. His teleportation happens literally in an instant without any chant, time lag doesn’t occur. It is the pinnacle of the transfer type abilities Temptation: Mesmerizes the target. It's an ability that can manipulate someone’s mind as the user likes. To save someone under this memorization you either have to defeat the demon who is manipulating them or kill the person. Paradise Time: Materializes an illusionary world where time is stopped for everyone besides Diablo and the target's consciousness. Target's body won't move as if his mind and body are separated. This ability also nullifies the incoming attacks of target if activated at right moment. End of World: '''An effect that denies everything, it is an ability that brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo didn’t allow, the effect would bring destruction. When used in Paradise Time, the illusionary world itself begins to collapse, with target’s consciousness getting caught up and disintegrated and getting perished in the real world as well. The ability to control the life and death of the opponent. The ability is absolute when activated within the world of illusions. '''Celestial End: An annular magic circle completely covers up the surface of target’s body which quietly becomes light particles and disappears. Then, all of the particles are absorbed into Diablo through the annular magic circle. In contrast with "End of World"’s main purpose of large-scale destruction, Celestial End’s main purpose is to convert the target into energy and absorb it. If consider the power, End of World is higher, but Celestial End is better as an anti-individual attack. Inversion of Truth and Fallacy: The ability to interchange reality and illusions. The embodiment of illusions became reality in the material world. Demon Lord's Haki: The ability to create insane fear among the targets which can even kill them with madness. Nuclear Cannon: A long distance nuclear blast attack. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Turn Null: An immensely destructive Energy produced from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. Used for various purposes such as creation, destruction, offense, defense and even as a form of energy to use skills. Torus Secret Art: A method of circulating energy done by using any space control type ability to create a situation to prevent energy from dispersing, then absorbing back the energy that was used. Let's say, there was your energy and the energy of another being, in a closed off world. Your aim would be to neutralize the opposition or, mutual dispersion was okay too, but strictly speaking, the idea was to seclude one of the energies and release the other one from that closed world. Then, you absorbed back whichever one that was your energy. The opposition's released energy was then used to maintain the 'world' that was created for this purpose. By using this cycle, it became possible to one sidedly weaken your opponent. Magic Melee Combat: Combines both magic and techniques for a melee combat. Diablo compensates for the big difference in energy by offsetting the power and technique behind target's attacks with his fists and kicks which were strengthened with magic. Ultimate Form: The fusion of Ultimate Skill, magic and it's evolutionary series. Diablo refines his magic power to the maximum with ultrafast magic power excitation, his energy breaks free of it's maximum value immediately. He also draws an equivalent amount of energy to his maximum energy out from "Turn Null". Besides that, he absorbs the surroundings’ particles and instantaneously reinforces his body. He reconstructs a strong body that can withstand handling a high amount of energy by taking in the matter from his surroundings. All of that is completed in a blink of an eye. Without any time lag, Diablo is transformed into his combat form that is his "Ultimate Form". His energy is doubled. Key: Demon Duke || Demon God || Ultimate Form Image Gallery di2.jpg di1.png di3.jpg di4.jpg di6.jpg di7.png di8.png di9.png maxresdefault.png Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Flying Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Reality warper Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken